Taisetsu na no wa
by Hikaru-009
Summary: Black Magician helps train his pupil,Black Magician Girl to master her magic.But she gets a hard time to master it.Will her will to protect Yuugi help her master her magic?


TAISETSU NANO WA...... (WHAT IMPORTANT IS..........)  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!BUT I do have some cards........but I don't own any of the characters here!!  
  
  
  
A girl with long blonde hair and emerald green eyes wearing a sky blue clothing runs to her master.Today,she turns Eighteen.The age where most magicians starts their training with magic.  
  
"Oshishou-sama~~~(Master)!!"  
  
A man with long purple hair and ice blue eyes wearing purple clothing turns around to see his pupil running to him.  
  
The blonde hair girl jumps into his arms and looks up at his face."Oshishou- sama!You promised that you'll help me with my training!Today is the day!"  
  
The man with purple hair whos name was Black(Dark) Magician smiled at his pupil.  
  
"So...today is the day,is it?Are you sure you want to start now,Black(Dark) Magician Girl?I tell you but my trainings are strict."  
  
Black Magician Girl smiles joyfully at her master."I don't care how strict it is!I want to start now!I can't wait to be like a magician like you,Master!"  
  
Black Magician blushes at bit and smiles at her."You know that we need to become stronger to protect our master,Yuugi-sama."  
  
"Of course!I won't let anyone lay a finger on Yuugi-sama!Yuugi-sama is so kind...he cares deeply about us!Who would want to hurt such person like Yuugi-sama!!?"said Black Magician Girl.She twirls her wand in her hand.  
  
"Oh!Where is Magician of Black Chaos-sama!?He said he will help me train too!"she said as though she just remembered it right now.  
  
"Master will be late,so I guess we should start the training by ourselves,"said Black Magician  
  
As they started their training,they saw the Elf no Kenshi(Celtic Guardian) walking towards them.  
  
"So...the little magician girl is already starting with her training?"he said as he puts his hands to his waist.  
  
"Oh!Elf no Kenshi-san!(Mr.Celtic Guardian)I never thought I would see you here!!"said Black Magician Girl wiping her sweat from her forehead.  
  
"We're all looking forward for your powers to help us protect Yuugi- sama,"said the Elf no Kenshi.  
  
A smile crossed Black Magician Girl's cheek."Thank you!You all can count on me!!"  
  
The Elf no Kenshi smiled back at her and walked away.  
  
"Come on.We have to continue our training,"said Black Magician.  
  
He faces a tree and concetrated his power in his wand."Black(Dark) Magic Attack!!"  
  
A surge of dark power hits the tree,blasting it to pieces.Black Magician Girl watches this in surprise.She jumps joyfully up and down.  
  
"Wow!Oshishou-sama(Master)!!That was so cool!I want to do something like that!!"she shouted joyfully  
  
"You make up your own attack...."said Black Magician,"and remember to always believe in your powers.And also concetrate.The more you concetrate the more your attack power increases."  
  
"Hai(Yes)!!Oshishou-sama(Master)!!"  
  
She turns around to face a small tree in front of her.She raises her wand into the air and tries concetrating.She then swings her wand quickly towards the ground shouting,"Black(Dark) Burning attack!!"  
  
The end of her wand burst into light.But nothing happened to the small tree.It was still standing.Instead,smoke was rising from the end of Black Magician Girl's wand."Huh?"  
  
Black Magician burst out laughing.  
  
"Oshishou-sama!!(Master!!)"Black Magician Girl shouts at her master,her face hot red.  
  
"Hahaha.....sorry...I just couldn't help laughing."said Black Magician.He walks towards Black Magician Girl."Hmm......I see you didn't concetrate hard enough."  
  
"But I hate concetrating!!It's so hard!!"  
  
"But if you don't concetrate,you won't be able to master your attack."  
  
"Then,I'll keep trying!!It's better than just concetrate!!Black(Dark) Burning attack!!"she shouted at a tree.But nothing happened.  
  
"Black(Dark) Burning attack!!Black(Dark) Burning attack!BLACK(DARK) BURNING ATTACK!!!!!!"  
  
The tree was still standing.Black Magician Girl fell to her knees,exhausted.  
  
"I told you....you have to concetrate,Magician Girl.Concetration is the key for using the magic powers."Black Magician explained to her.  
  
"But I hate concetrating!!It's so tiresome!!!"Black Magician Girl shouted  
  
"If all you are going to do is complain....then forget about your training!With your kind of personality,there is no way,you will be able to protect Yuugi-sama!!"Black Magician shouted angrily at her  
  
"What do you know about me!!?"she starts to run off but turns around and sticks her tongue at him,then runs off again.  
  
Black Magician sighs,"I told her my training will be strict."  
  
"Having a hard time dealing with your pupil,Black Magician?"said a voice behind him.He turns around.It was the Magician of Black Chaos.  
  
"Master!!"  
  
The Magician of Black Chaos smiles at him.  
  
Black Magician sighs."It's so hard dealing with girls.I do not understand them."  
  
"She needs some time to think about it by herself.Do not worry,she will come back.Yuugi-sama is so precious to her,she doesn't have a courage to give up her training."  
  
"I hope you are right,Master."  
  
Black Magician Girl was sitting next to a lake throwing rocks into the water.She sighs."I'll never be able to be powerful enough to protect Yuugi- sama."  
  
She suddenly heard a sound and looks back. The Holy Elf(Mystical Elf) was standing behind her.  
  
"Holy Elf-san!!"  
  
"I have heard that you are suppose to be training.I wonder why you are here.."said the Holy Elf smiling at her.  
  
Black Magician Girl stares at her own reflection in the water.  
  
"I'm too selfish to continue my training.I'll never be able to protect Yuugi-sama.I'll always stay as weak as ever."  
  
"......That is not really true."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Black Magician Girl turns around to look at Holy Elf smiling.  
  
"You don't have to be strong to protect Yuugi-sama.Like I,myself,am very weak.But my defense is high enough to protect Yuugi-sama.The most important thing is your heart.Your will to protect Yuugi-sama.That is very important to everyone.Everyone will risked their lives to protect Yuugi- sama....because we all love him."  
  
Black Magician Girl makes a surprised expression."Love.....him?"  
  
"Do you....love,Yuugi-sama?"  
  
"...Yes.Yes,I do!!I will use everything I got,even my life,if it will protect Yuugi-sama!"said Black Magician Girl as she slowly stood up.She started running back where she came from."Thank you,Holy Elf-san!!"  
  
"You are always welcome..."said Holy Elf smiling  
  
  
  
Black Magician and Magician of Black Chaos were waiting for Black Magician Girl to come back.  
  
"He~~Y!!!"They heard a voice.  
  
It was Black Magician Girl running and waving her wand towards them.  
  
Black Magician runs to her."........Are you...."  
  
"What's wrong,Oshishou-sama(Master)!!?Let's continue with our training!!We can't just stop now!"shouted Black Magician Girl  
  
Black Magician just stared at her in surprise as Magician of Black Chaos smiled behind him.  
  
They continued their training.Black Magician Girl faces the small tree again.  
  
' Your will to protect Yuugi-sama.... '  
  
Holy Elf's words went through her head.She raises her wand in the air.  
  
' Wait for me,Yuugi-sama!!I am training to protect you!So someday.....when you need me....I won't fail you! ' she thought as swirls of energy concetrates at the top of her wand.  
  
Black Magician and Magician of Black Chaos stops their training to watch her.  
  
"BLACK(DARK) BURNING ATTACK!!!!" she shouted as she swings her wand  
  
A bright pink light headed straight for the tree.It hits the tree bursting it to fire and exploding it to pieces.  
  
Black Magician Girl smiles joyfully at what she did."I did it!I did it!Did you see it Oshishou-sama(Master)!!?I did it!!"  
  
"...Yes.You did great.....now....you have mastered your magic."said Black Magician smiling at her.  
  
Black Magician Girl smiles back at him and jumps joyfully up and down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"....And now!!I send out my two trustful servants!!......Black Magician and Black Magician Girl!!"shouted Yuugi  
  
Black Magician and Black Magician Girl appeared in front of the opponent the same time.Black Magician Girl winks at her master as he smiles back at her.  
  
"Black Magician and Black Magician Girl............attack!!!!!"shouted Yuugi  
  
  
  
THE END...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Hikaru  
  
Wheee!This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic!!I just love Yuugi's cards!Especially Black Magician and Black Magician Girl.Those pair are so cute!!!I love them soo much!!  
  
Well....I just hope you liked this fic.Oh..and sorry about the names of the monsters.I only know their japanese names and I just started watching the English version of Yu-Gi-Oh so if there's any mistakes on the monsters name...please tell me!!  
  
Oh..and Black Magician Girl's attack.I....kinda made that attack up so...if you have a better attack name....suit yourself.  
  
Well....that's all for now!Good-bye! 


End file.
